Another smile
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Seharusnya, dalam reuni itu ia di sambut hangat oleh senyum dan pelukan teman-temannya. Bukan justru mendapati wanita cantik yang ia cintai di sana menangis dan membuat suasana reuni mereka berubah mencekat. Narusaku-ever. OOC. Drabble.


**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing Narusaku-ever_**

**_Warning; Out of character, Many Mistakes here, story from me, Mainstream story_**

**_Drabble_**

**_Romance/ Family_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Another Smile_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi mata biru samuderanya bergerak liar, memperhatikan kepadatan jalan yang ruwet di depan matanya. Tangan-tangannya mencengkram erat stir mobil merasa tak sabaran dengan lampu merah yang tengah menghitung mundur di angka tiga puluh. Lidahnya mendecak seiring dengan bunyi klakson beriringan dari mobil-mobil lain yang memadati jalan.

Jika bisa, Naruto ingin menerobos dan menyingkirkan mobil yang menghalangi jalannya itu.

Warna rambu-rambu belum beralih pada hijau, masih kurang lima detik lagi, namun mobil-mobil tersebut telah menyeruak melintasi marka jalan dan saling berhamburan seperti halnya mobil Naruto. Ia menginjak pedal gas keras-keras dan membanting stir ke kanan di mana terdapat sebuah tikungan jalan besar. Mobilnya terus melaju di atas angka delapan puluh. Hingga perlahan lajunya melambat seiring dengan tujuannya yang hampir sampai. Mobilnya menepi di area tempat parkir. Tangannya asal bergerak meraih jas miliknya yang terongok karena tadi sempat ia lempar.

Ia melangkah keluar dan menderapkan sepatu hitam mengkilatnya memasuki sebuah cafe kelas atas. Seorang pelayan yang berdiri di samping pintu menyapa nya ramah, namun karena sedang di buru waktu Naruto tak sempat membalasnya. Ia celingukan sendiri mencari meja yang telah teman-temannya pesan. Sedikit-banyak mengumpat dalam hati karena lupa menanyakan nomor reservasinya.

Hingga kemudian...

Ada sedikit senyum terkembang di bibirnya menemukan tempat yang di tuju, tak ingin memakan waktu lebih lama lagi, lelaki pirang itu bergegas menghampiri. Tiga puluh menit lebih ia terlambat dari waktu yang di tetapkan. Salahkan _meeting_ brengsek yang tiba-tiba harus ia hadiri.

"Maaf.. Maaf aku terlambat." Semua mata teman-teman lamanya tertuju ke arah Naruto yang kini berdiri tegap dengan sedikit kaku. "..._meeting_ dan jalan macet benar-benar menyusakan.." Ia terkekeh dalam nada candaan yang terselip di sana. Reuni kali ini sepertinya tak berjalan mulus berkat dirinya. _Bagus sekali._

"Ayo duduk, Naruto..." Lee beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekati Naruto. Menepuk pundak lelaki pirang itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi, di antara seorang perempuan bersurai merah darah dan wanita cantik berkacamata "..tak apa. Kita juga baru mulai."

**_Brak._**

"Maaf, aku harus pulang..."

Dan sekarang fokus mereka semua tertuju pada perempuan cantik bersurai merah muda yang kini telah berdiri setelah mendorong kursinya kasar ke belakang.

"Loh, Sakura kau mau kemana?" Ino, perempuan berambut pirang di sampingnya menatap tak mengerti ke arah Sakura yang kini tengah meraih tasnya.

Naruto juga kebingungan sendiri. Ia tak menyiakan waktu ketika di lihatnya perempuan itu bersiap pergi, Naruto kembali berdiri dari duduknya yang belum lama. Ia memutari meja bundar besar itu dan meraih pergelangan tangan wanita itu. "Sakura, kau mau kemana? Aku baru saja sampai.." Naruto berseru kebingungan.

Wanita itu mendelik sebal. Ada sorot marah terlihat di sana. "Aku mau pulang.." Serunya dengan ketus.

Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya sebelum meraih bahu Sakura. "Tapi aku baru datang. Belum bicara banyak dengan yang lain, kenapa kau mau pulang?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Berisik. Aku mau pulang, Naruto. Sudah. Titik.." Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto di bahunya tetapi lelaki itu masih bersikukuh. Ia alihkan mata birunya memandangi teman-temannya yang juga tengah diam memperhatikan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Kalian apakan istriku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Teman-temannya yang lain hanya saling pandang. Mengangkat bahu, dan menggeleng pelan. Tapi tak ada yang bersuara.

"Aku mau pulang.." Sakura masih memberikan rontaan kecil.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah kita pulang, Sakura.." Ia mengalah.

Sakura menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Tanpa menurunkan nada bicaranya ia kembali berseru. "Aku mau pulang ke rumah Ibuku..."

Dan Naruto semakin dibuat tak paham. Alisnya terangkat naik sementara teman-temannya yang lain masih memperhatikan keduanya. "Memang ada apa dengan Ibu? Apa ada masalah?" Naruto bertanya cemas dan Sakura menggeleng keras.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah ibu karena aku ingin berpisah denganmu, Naruto.."

Dan semua hening.

Bahkan pengunjung cafe lain juga terdiam.

Naruto membolakan mata tak percaya. Ada genangan air menumpuk di sudut mata wanita itu. "Apa kau bilang?" Naruto mengulangi dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku ingin berpisah denganmu Naruto.." Kali ini wanita itu terisak.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Sebentar. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Sakura sayang. Kau kenapa? Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan?" Naruto tak ingin terpancing. Ia tak bisa.

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Yaa, kau melakukan kesalahan besar Naruto.." Ucapnya di sela tangis.

"Memang apa?" Naruto tak ingin menutupi rasa bingungnya. Ada apa dengan istrinya ini?

Tatapan Sakura berubah bengis. Ia menuding dada Naruto dengan telunjuk tangannya. "Kau sudah datang terlambat dan kau justru memilih duduk di samping Saara. Apa kau tak sadar tentang hal itu?" Suara Sakura semakin tinggi. Dan semakin menarik perhatian orang-orang lain yang berada di cafe. "..Kau tahu benar kalau Saara itu mantanmu dulu, Naruto.."

Lagi-lagi hening.

Sebelum kemudian, tawa dari Naruto terdengar. Wajahnya sampai memerah karena hal tersebut. Benar-benar lucu. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sakura bertanya tak terima. Ia masih menangis. "..jangan membuatku bertambah kesal Naruto."

"Isshh, kau ini.." Naruto berkata gemas. "...kemarilah." Ia merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya masih ingin mengumbar tawa karena sikap istrinya tersebut. Namun ia tak bisa. Kasihan istri cantiknya ini.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut, Sakura sayang.." Ia mengecupi puncak kepala Sakura di sela pelukannya. "...tadi aku benar-benar tak tahu dan tak sadar. Lagi pula, aku dan Saara itu sudah sangat lama sekali. Kau jangan khawatir berlebihan seperti itu..." Naruto berkata lembut.

Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto. Tak berhenti terisak. "Kau tak boleh melakukannya lagi.." Sakura merajuk dan Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Iya, Sakura sayang. Aku berjanji.." Naruto melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar. "_Sorry Guys, _calon anakku memang sedikit rewel.." Ia nyengir sembari mengusap perut bunci sang istri. Sementara teman-temannya kali ini tertawa.

Ulah hormone kehamilan dan _mood swing _nya kali ini benar-benar parah.

**_-The End-_**

**_-Terimakasih-_**

heheehee..publish yg pendek2 dulu.


End file.
